Sleep-over Based on the FNAF's Series (Finished)
by Akirima
Summary: Freddy and his friends Chica and Bonnie decide to leave the pizzeria to have a unexpected sleep-over. Little did they know that their idea would go wrong.
1. Chapter 1 The Idea

The Idea

I was standing on stage holding my electric guitar. My fingers were strumming on the strings and my mouth was moving up and down as I sang the song. My friends Chica and Bonnie were right next to me. They smiled and waved. Or at least they waved at the children.

"Welcome to Freddy's Pizzeria. I'm so glad you could play with us," My friends and I sang. Today was a fun day. Just like yesterday and day before that. The children were all so happy. They all smiled and jumped with the beat. Some of the more _**older**_ kids however, were playing in the arcade and didn't give even the tiniest thought about the animatronics. That angered my friends a little. They were used to getting so much attention. **A lot** of attention.

Many people from the neighborhood came to visit the Pizzeria. Especially on the weekends. Some people visited the arcade area and the Pirate Cove where Foxy is but most children prefered the dining room where we were.  
At night, the Pizzeria shuts down and everyone leaves. There are no children, no staffs, **no one** at all. Usually all the animatronics (including me) just roam freely in the Pizzeria until 6 am but not this time.

That night we had a plan. A plan that would go **wrong**. "It's so boring in here," said Chica. "I wish we had something to do!" Suddenly that gave me an idea. But apparently Bonnie wanted to share her's first.

"How about we go outside!" Bonnie offered. "We've never been there before. Plus that's where the children live. If they can come to us we can come to them."

"No hard feelings Bonnie, but that's insane. How are we going to get out of here? Where can we find children?" I asked.

"We can take the backstage exit!" Chica blurted out. "Great idea Bonnie." She patted Bonnie's back and jumped up and down in joy.

"Guys are you sure about this?" I said. "We could get in huge trouble."

"We'll be fine Freddy," Chica reassured. "This is just a **sleep-over**."

"A sleep-over?" I asked.

"Sure why not? Good idea Chica," Bonnie agreed. "Now come on before we run out of time."


	2. Chapter 2 Mishaps

Mishaps

We managed to exit the pizzeria safely without anyone seeing us. We almost encountered Foxy but Bonnie pulled us down before she looked our way. "That was a close one," Bonnie muttered loudly.

"Yea. But that doesn't matter now! Come on let's go!" Chica shouted impatiently. She ushered us out the door and slowly closed it. Instantly I felt so amazed. The outside was magnificent. The air seemed so fresh (even though they didn't breath air) and there were so many flowers. It was very dark but that didn't bother me.

"This… is ju… just so amazing," Chica stuttered in awe.

"I'm speechless," I replied. It was a beautiful sight. It made me wish I could go outside more often.

"I told you it would be awesome. I was right. Was I ...," Bonnie bragged.

"Yea yea yea. Now how about we continue with our little trip," I interrupted. I made a face to show that I was clearly annoyed. Bonnie looked at me furiously. He had his fist up.

"Where should we go now?" I asked trying to break the tension between me and Bonnie.

"Well it looks like there are a lot of houses over there. So maybe we should head over there," Chica pointed. She was probably the only person who seemed to stay positive.

"Fine. Let's head over there," Bonnie agreed. We walked for a while on the sidewalk but it wasn't much of an experience. There was barely anyone around and the people who were around looked at us like freaks. There were a few shops that were still opened but most of them were already closed. Some shops sold plants while some sold groceries.

"Nice costume bro!" a man congratulated. The man was wearing a suit and was holding a blue suitcase. I glared at him in fury and he quickly ran away.

"People keep looking at us," I whined.

"So? We're getting attention," Bonnie joked.

"We must really shock people," Chica guessed.

"Probably because people aren't use to animatronics walking on the street everyday!" I exclaimed.

I was mad. I was really mad. Mad at Chica, and Bonnie. Mad at the people who didn't treat us normally. Mad at the quietness of the place. I was mad at everything so far. Bonnie tried to make me feel better. She patted my back and looked at me.

"Don't worry. We're almost there. Almost," Bonnie comforted. "Soon we can have our fun. We'll just have to find a child.'

"A fun and loving child," Chica smirked. Yup. Chica definitely was enjoying the trip. Maybe almost too much. And that definitely worried me. Especially me.


	3. Chapter 3 Fuzzy

Fuzzy

It was getting a little darker. (Probably 3 a.m. already) I was feeling a little tired and my feet were a bit dirty since we didn't have shoes. I had a little scratch or two on my feet but I was grateful that it wasn't

as bad as Bonnie's. She had scrapes on both of her legs and at least 4 scratches on her shin. However, she was determined to go find a child.

"My feet hurt. Can we just take a break?" I complained. My feet felt like rubber and I felt very tired.

"You'll be fine. It'll be worth it. **Trust** me on this one ok Freddy?" Bonnie reassured **again**. There had been many problems but Bonnie still ignored them. How was that possible? Did children really make Bonnie so optimistic about this? I wondered a lot of stuff but I wasn't sure if I was ready to ask. After all, Bonnie can get very angry.

"Oh Freddy! I'm tired of trying to be patient with you! Just be optimistic. After all, it's not like we get to go outside everyday!" Chica admitted. She frowned at me and walked away. She too had scratches but did not mind at all. She walked in a way as if she was injured but there were no emotions to show it.

It was almost 4 now. (Or at least that's what it said on the clock tower.) We finally reached a quiet home in the neighborhood and it looked great for playing. "Finally! A house that has a child in it!" Bonnie rejoiced.

"How do you know that there is a child in this house?" I questioned. I was starting to get eager for fun.

"It's easy! Don't you see that the house is has a room with toys." Bonnie asked. "The room is right there. On the second floor. You see it?" Bonnie pointed at the room on the second floor and there was some toys like dolls and dollhouses.

"You're right! Good job Bonnie!" Chica agreed excitingly. She clapped her hand and ran at the door.

"Chica what are you doing!" I yelled.

"Just watch Freddy. Just watch," Bonnie answered. "It's gonna be very cool."

Suddenly Bonnie did a cartwheel and broke a hole in the house causing a huge commotion of furniture shattering.

"Chica! There are gonna hear us!" I exclaimed.  
"C'mon Freddy! Get in here!" Chica invited. Bonnie smiled and immediately ran into the house. I looked at both of them strangely and walked in.

" **WHO DARES COME INTO MY HOUSE!** " I heard someone scream. Bonnie leaped backwards and fell onto the ground. We started to hear loud footsteps. Then we heard a cock on a gun. It was a man who yelled. He took out a shotgun and pointed it at me.  
"Hello there!" Chica greeted. She grinned. There is no need for harm! We are only here to party with you and your…" Chica stopped. The man shot her in the gut.

"Run Freddy! Get him before he shoots us!" Bonnie commanded as he ran towards the man.

Another gunshot fired and Bonnie fell to the floor. Bam! I started to feel weird. My vision started to get fuzzy. Then I fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4 Caught

Caught

The sight was fuzzy. All I could see was red, blue and white lights flashing everywhere. I started to hear sirens from what seemed to be an alarm. "How did they get here" a voiced asked.

"It was weird. I was sleeping with my children and wife and all of a sudden I heard a crash. I got up took my shotgun and went downstairs to see what had happened. Then I saw 3 weird robots who looked like animals. One was a Chicken. Another one was a bunny and the last one was a bear. I yelled at them and questioned them. Weirdly, they started to mumble some weird stuff. I was afraid so I shot them. The first one I shot. One tried to hit me with a vase but I shot him. The last person I shot tried to run away," another familiar voice informed. It was the man who shot us. He was talking about us. But who was he talking too?

"Ok. Can I ask you where they are?" the man asked.

"Yea but first let me show you my damaged items," the familiar man suggested. The men left. Finally my vision had been restored. I was tied onto a chair. So was Bonnie and Chica.

"Chica! Bonnie! There you are," I greeted. They didn't answer. "Guys?"

They didn't even twitch. It was scary. Since we were animatronics we didn't bleed but I could see red and blue wires. Wait. I had some too. There were some holes in my chest. Good thing it didn't hit the mother board. The room was dark and I saw the flashing red, blue and white lights came from a car. That was it! The unknown man was a policeman. The room had a huge dining table with several burnt candles. There was a t.v. that was hung on the wall behind Chica. It was bigger than the t.v. at the Pizzeria. I struggled to get out of the chair but I did manage to move closer to Chica.

"What was that?" the man who shot us quietly muttered.

"Stay behind me." the policeman suggested. Suddenly I started to hear footsteps.

"Guys wake up please!" I yelled impatiently.

"Who said that!" the policeman asked loudly. The footsteps started to get louder and louder. Thump. Thud. Creek! The door opened. In confusion I suddenly froze where I was and pretended to still be knocked out.

"There's nothing here," the policeman pointed out. "Hey is that the robots you were talking about?"

"Yea," the man who shot us replied in question. "Do you know them?"

"Yea. I think there from somewhere familiar." the policeman responded. "Hey I know! They're from the pizzeria! My kids love it there. But why are they here?"

"Oh yea. They do look like them," the man who shot us agreed."I took my kids there once but it freaked them out too much so we stopped going."

"I'm gonna call the store owner," the policeman said. The phone rang. "Hey hello? This is a local policeman. We spotted your animatronics at someone's house." They continued talking for a moment. I started to feel scared. After all we've been through we were gonna go back to the Pizzeria. "Ok thanks," the policeman ended.

"What did he say?" the man who shot us asked.

"There gonna pick up the animatronics down and shut them off for good." the policeman finished.


	5. Chapter 5 Escape

Escape

Shut us off for **good**? That didn't sound good. About a few minutes after the phone conversation the police officer left the room with the person who shot us. Suddenly I heard a crackling sound. I turned around. It was Bonnie. She was moving. "Bonnie! Over here," I loudly whispered. She turned her chair around.

"Freddy? Oh my gosh! It's really you!" she yelled.

Unfortunately Bonnie had been too loud and she caught the attention of the policeman and the man who shot us. "They're awake!" the man who shot us informed. "Hurry before they escape!" We started to hear fast paced footsteps. I forced myself loose and the ropes broke. Bonnie also tried to break the ropes but she wasn't strong enough. Finally she knocked herself back and broke the chair. Immediately after that, there were several loud knocks on the door.

"Carry Chica out the window!" Bonnie commanded in her loudest tone. I almost jumped when she said that. Understanding her quickly I ran to Chica and took the back and the front of the chair. **Bam**! The window broke. I ran outside with Chica while dodging glock (a gun that cops usually use) bullets.

"Don't stop running Chica!" I yelled.

"I was gonna say the samething to you!" she smiled. We both ran like dogs chasing after their owners. Except that Chica was way ahead of me. I was carrying Bonnie so it was hard to run so fast. My arms started to hurt but I thought about getting shut down. I couldn't let Bonnie, Chica or myself down. We were going to escape and find somewhere safe to hide. **Bam! Pow!** Bullets were raining down on them. The police just kept on shooting. After 3 minutes of running I looked behind. They were gone. Suddenly we heard tons of sirens. There were 4 cars chasing us. 4 **police cars**!

"I can barely run! Chica what do we do?" I ask in vain.

"We don't run. We fight!" she smirked. Her mouth was opened wide. She was ready for blood.

"Chica are you crazy! There are about a dozen of police cars chasing us! What good will fighting do?" I questioned in anger. I was mad that we were even in this situation. We wouldn't have to be shut off if it wasn't for Bonnie and her stupid idea.

She looked at me and ran at the cars. I couldn't let her get captured so I placed Bonnie down and ran after her. The cars stopped and surrounded her. The cops got off their vehicles.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" a cop demanded.

"Never! You little clauds!" Chica disagreed. (Authors Note: Guess where I got the claud thing from. Hint: Peri_ _ _) She ran at one and punched him straight in the gut. Blood exploded and finally I was finally able to see that she had ripped a huge bloody hole in the cops gut.

"Shoot at will!" another cop panicked. Immediately the cops understood and fired showers of bullets at her. They didn't even notice me. I yelled and charged at the cops.


	6. Chapter 6 -----------------

Chapter 6

I slammed a cop on the floor and caught everyone's attention. "Freddy! Help me!" She moaned. She was barely breathing and there were bullets holes everywhere. Ow! I was shot. I looked to see who it was and ran at him! He shot at me again but I ducked just before the bullet hit me. "You little savage beast!" the cop yelled. I jumped and tumbled the cop. Seven more started shooting at me. I jumped and grabbed a rock. Bam! I was shot on the left leg.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I threw the rock at the cop and it bounced of him going straight into another cop. The commotion caused the cops to back away. There were about 5 cops left.

"Freddy! Help me please!" Chica cried out. She was barely walking but she managed to do some damage to the cops. Then a cop shot her and she fell. I screamed and ran at another cop. I swang him around and let go and he toppled onto the rest of the cops. They were stunned and on the ground.

"Chica!" I yelled. I ran at her and helped her up.

"Freddy! Behind you," she whispered in vein. Then she blacked out. I looked behind me. A cop shot me in the chest. Electrical sparks fell everywhere. I landed in a pile of dirt. I could barely see. The dirt covered my eyes and all I saw was bright light. Suddenly I heard gunshots.

"Ahhhhhh," someone screamed.

"Help!" another person cried. Immediately the lights turned off and a commotion was suddenly created. I heard a punch some gunshots and more yelling and screaming. The commotion stopped after about a minute. Finally I scrubbed all of the mud off my eyes. I saw a strange blue figure who had a shotgun and several bodies on the ground.

The figure saw me and he started to come closer. "Oh god! I'm dead!" I muttered. The figure looked at me. The figure looked very familiar.

The figure offered me his hand. He smiled. "Wake up Freddy," he said.


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise!

Chapter 7

Surprise!

It was Bonnie. He woke up and was able to free himself from his chair! "Chica! Chica! Bonnie's awake!" I rejoiced in pain. I had holes in my body and people would have been able to see my cords.

"Are you guys surprised?" Bonnie wondered. He looked at us both trying to read our expressions.

"How did you wake up?" Chica asked in question. She was aching but her curiosity had taken the pain away from her.

"There was this very loud sound that woke me up. When I opened my eyes I founded myself tied in a chair in the middle of the woods. I quickly jumped up sideways and broke the chair. Then I heard several more burst of loud noise so I decided to check it out. When I got there I saw policemen so I hid under the bushes. Then I found you guys down on the ground so I ran at a police officer took his gun and yea," Bonnie explained.

Chica and I were severely injured and we weren't able to walk too far without falling back on the ground. "I can't walk!" I complained after falling onto the ground 5 times.

"What should I do?" Bonnie asked irritatedly. He was able to walk fine but he was slowed down by us.

"I don't know! Maybe give us a break?!" I yelled.

"You guys should just chill and cool off! Right now sucks already, we don't need the two of you to make it worse!" Chica roared.

"Well if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have had to be in this situation in the first place. They wouldn't have to shut us off if it wasn't for you!" I replied.

Chica was speechless. I definitely got her for sure. Bonnie looked at me and Chica ran with her all her strength. She was actually able to go pretty far. "Chica!" Bonnie hollered. "Come back!" She ran for another 5 seconds and fell.

"Chica!" Bonnie shrieked. He ran after her.


	8. Chapter 8 Dead?

Chapter 8

Dead?

There was a moment of silence for about 2 minutes. Chica was lying on the floor dead. Her left eye were opened and her jaw was facing the floor. Her hands were spread out on the floor and there was a hole through her right eye. The whole was covered by a spike of rock.

"Oh my gosh. Freddy! It's all your fault!" Bonnie cried. I looked at her feeling speechless. It was my fault. I had caused her death. I looked at myself and at her.

"Boo!" A familiar sound exclaimed. I looked behind me but I saw nothing.

"Did you guys here that?" I asked in fear.

"Yea! It sounds so familiar, but I don't see anyone." Bonnie replied. We both looked around but we didn't see anything.

"It's me Chica. You guys don't…" She paused. "You guys can't see me?" She sounded like she was gonna cry.

"Chica?" I rejoiced. "I thought you were dead!" Bonnie and I both leaped into the air.

"But, where are you?" Bonnie questioned. We both looked around again but we still didn't see anyone.

"Am I a…" Chica paused. "A ghost?" We looked to where the sound was coming from. "Am I really dead?" Chica wondered. But she didn't need an answer. I guessed she saw the body. Dead.

A high pitch siren rang. Helicopters were surrounding us. The lights from the choppers blinded me.

"What's happening?" Chica cried. "Can they see us?"

"I don't know Chica," I replied.

4 people in military suits dropped from the helicopter and landed safely onto the ground. One man pointed the gun at us.

"Put your hands up where I can see them or I'll shoot!" He demanded.


	9. Chapter 9 Classified

Chapter 9

Classified

There was a huge commotion and everyone was scared. There was a flashlight on each gun and they were all facing us. "Freddy! What do we do?" Bonnie cried.

"Just follow everything they tell us to do!" I yelled. We raised our hands up just liked they asked. The men slowly started moving closer to us, keeping their gun pointed at us.

"Chica are you there?" Bonnie asked.

"Yea. But I really wish I wasn't here," Chica wished. The men finally got close enough for the gun to touch our chest. Finally more men came out of the helicopter. They surrounded us with vehicles and barricades to make sure we wouldn't escape. Another man without a gun spoke to us.

"We are homeland security. We have been ordered by the government to take all of you umm… robots to be deactivated," he said. They placed us in handcuffs so we couldn't move. There were restrainers that made it impossible for us to break the handcuffs. We entered the helicopter and they sat next to us.

"Now take them out. We can't let them see where our base is," the man muttered. Suddenly everything turned black.


	10. Chapter 10 Alone

Chapter 10

Alone

Before the helicopter left Chica jumped off. She fell off into a bush. A man flinched slightly. "What was that?" he asked. Chica silently panicked. He looked around him but fortunately for Chica found nothing. He went back into the helicopter with a suspicious expression. Soon the helicopter left and Chica sighed in relief. She was barely breathing. She had held her breath to make as little sound as possible to avoid her getting caught.

Suddenly she felt a thought. It was a thought of guilt. She had left her friends alone. She had ditched them. She had **betrayed** them. Now she was gonna get her back. **Alone**.


	11. Chapter 11 Interrogation

Chapter 11

Interrogation

Bonnie and I had woken up to find ourselves stuck in a cell. It was dark and the ceiling was leaking with disgusting water. We could barely see ourselves. The cell had bars to prevent us from getting out but in front of the cell was a white glass pane. This pane blurred out everything outside the cell. Making it harder for us to see outside of the cell.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know either?" Bonnie replied. He look at me in worry. "You know we left Chica right? I feel so bad for her."

"She's invisible. I think she will survive," I informed. "After all since she isn't here, she won't be shut down like us."

"That's true. But I don't feel good that we left her there," Bonnie stated. Immediately a door opened. The blurry glass slid down revealing the outside of the cell. There were more cells in front of us. Cells with blurry glass like how our cell was. Men in sunglasses appeared in front of us.

"I am Agent Autis from the FBI," he introduced showing his badge. "We were told that there were 3 mechanicals. But we only captured you two. Where is the other one?"

"We don't know. We swear!" I claimed. We were being honest. Or mostly honest anyways.

"Not knowing is not good enough," said Agent Autis. "Bring them into the melting integration chambers!" The other men nodded. They started to open the cell door. Both Bonnie and I looked at each other. We were panicking.

"Knock them out boys. It will make it easier for us." Agent Autis replied. He looked at the other men. We blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12 Prevented

Chapter 12

Prevented

It was bright and sunny. Chica had asked at least 20 people if they've seen where a bunch of helicopters went. Everyone ran away because they couldn't see her. It had been a horrific night. Chica was too busy asking to sleep or rest. (Not that she needed too. It was just a habit. A habit that made her more similar to humans.) At first there were barely any people to ask but as the sun started to rise higher and higher more people were on the streets of the busy city. People were rushing through shops and stores. There were buses full of people and playgrounds full of children. However there wasn't any sign of Freddy and Bonnie.

After a long while, she still didn't have a single clue on where Freddy and Bonnie was. She was running out of time! A lot of time was wasted for nothing! However she threw that thought away. Whining and complaining wasn't gonna change anything.

"I wonder what's going on in the pizzeria?" She wondered. She looked towards the sky. It was probably noon now since it was really really bright. Out of nowhere she started to cry. Why didn't she think the idea of a sleepover through? It was her idea that created this problem. It could have been **prevented.**


	13. Chapter 13 Goodbye

Chapter 13

Goodbye

Everything was bright white. Flashlights shined bright light the heavens. I was tied up in chairs and were accompanied by 15 men. Or at least I thought there were 15 men. They were wearing clean white coats. Autis pointed at me with a large knife. The knife looked very sharp. Probably sharp enough to cut throughout plating. I couldn't find Bonnie. He was probably in a different room.

"Where is Chica!?" Agent Autis demanded. He glared at us holding his sharp knife.

"She's dead!" Bonnie replied. I didn't say a word. Agent Autis looked surprised.

"Kill them," he ordered. He left the room without any remorse or emotion. The white door opened and closed. The men took out huge chainsaws and turned them on.

"This is goodbye Bonnie," I said.

"Or is it?" Bonnie asked. The last thing I saw was Bonnie winking before the chainsaw reached into my stomach.


	14. The End

The End

I woke up in the diner with Bonnie. He looked at me and smiled. "We died didn't we?" I asked. He silently nodded. Chica was there too. She waved at me and raised her leg up.

"How did you get here?" I asked. I was curious. I thought she was somewhere in the city. She looked at me and looked at Bonnie. They both giggled.

"Somethings are left better forgotten," Bonnie replied. Suddenly a door opened. It was a guy in a purple suit. The man in the purple suit lead 5 children into the backstage where we were located.

"What is he do," I was shushed by Chica. The backstage door closed and the man in the purple suit out a knife and stabbed the kids to death. I cried. The man in the purple suit took off his helmet and smiled. Tears dropped down Chica and Bonnie's faces. Before you knew it the man in the purple suit stuffed the dead bodies in our suits. After stuffing them he left. Life is cruel.


End file.
